


Pod osłoną nocy

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Orthros no Inu
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Incest, M/M, Multifandom Półmaraton
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cały świat zdawał się sprzysiąc przeciwko nim, z jednej strony chcąc wykorzystać ich moc dla siebie, z drugiej zniszczyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pod osłoną nocy

Kiedy po raz pierwszy, przy pomocy jego mocy, zginął człowiek, miał wrażenie, że nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z ciężarem odebrania komuś życia. Jednak dopiero kolejne zgony i próba wykorzystywania go sprawiły, że poczuł się zagubiony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. 

Nie miał pojęcia, komu może ufać, a jedyną prawdziwie życzliwą osobą zdawała się Hasebe, która każdego dnia zmagała się z własnymi demonami, a mimo to parła naprzód tak samo jak on. Tym, który powinien rozumieć jego samotność, mógłby być Ryuzaki, jednak jego osoba wydawała mu się tak sprzeczna, że sam bał się targających nim uczuć względem mężczyzny. Stojąc ramię w ramię, zdawali się oddychać jednym powietrzem, miał nawet wrażenie, że ich serca biły jednym rytmem, kiedy jednak głos zabierała moralność i zewsząd kładzione na nich naciski, czuł się, jakby obaj pochodzili z całkowicie różnych światów, które zwyczajnie nie mogłyby nigdy współegzystować, wzajemnie się niszcząc. 

W momencie jednak, w którym zrozumiał, co znaczyły słowa wypowiedziane przez umierającego księdza, o którym nawet w głębi duszy nie potrafił myśleć inaczej, bez względu na to, co mówiła jego krew, dotarło do niego, że być może Ryuzaki, mógłby być jego odpowiedzią na wszystko, gdyby tylko otworzył przed nim swój umysł i posłuchał tego, co mężczyzna rzeczywiście miał mu do powiedzenia. 

Nagle, po wielu dniach nieustającej samotności, inaczej rozumiał to, co ten starał się mu od dawna przekazać, dopiero teraz docierało do niego naprawdę, jak bardzo, próbując uciec, dawał się powoli pętać w diabelskie sidła. 

Jeśli Ryuzaki miałby być tym, kim nagle stał się w jego umyśle, nie potrafiłby wybrać, co zrobić. Nie wiedział, czego w tej chwili boi się bardziej. 

― Zrób to! ― Spojrzał mu w oczy, próbując zignorować przyspieszony puls, który czuł pod palcami. Poprawił uchwyt, udając, że wcale nie czuje, jak delikatna skóra pod jego palcami drży w oczekiwaniu na to, co zdecyduje się zrobić. Każda z możliwości zdawała się być tą niewłaściwą. Dlatego tym razem postanowił zrobić coś, czego unikał w przeszłości, nauczony tym, że własne pragnienia są bardziej niszczycielskie niż cokolwiek innego. 

― Nie mogę ― wyszeptał, jednak zamiast całkowicie zabrać dłonie, tylko opuścił je na serce Ryuzakiego, postępując krok do przodu. Czuł się wykończony, czuł, że nie ma siły, by sprostać postawionemu przed nim wyzwaniu. Oparł głowę o jego ramię, trzęsąc się pod wpływem opuszczającej jego ciało adrenaliny. ― Nie mogę zabić brata ― powiedział jeszcze ciszej, mając wrażenie, że ktoś odciął utrzymujące go w pionie sznurki i teraz już tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed osunięciem się na ziemię. 

― Kto ci powiedział? ― zapytał, jakby to właśnie to było teraz najistotniejsze. Aoi jednak tylko pokręcił słabo głową, łapiąc go dłońmi za płaszcz. 

― Nikt nie musiał ― odparł, nie potrafiąc myśleć o niczym innym jak tym, co by się stało, gdyby ich drogi nie skrzyżowały się w odpowiednim czasie, a Ryuzaki wciąż tkwiłby w celi. Zacisnęło mu się gardło na wspomnienie wzroku, jakim patrzył na niego zza odgradzającego ich szkła i przyszło mu na myśl, iż tamto spojrzenie musiało być prawdziwsze niż cokolwiek innego. I chociaż doskonale wiedział, że to właśnie ono sprawiło, iż posłuchał prośby nieznanego sobie mężczyzny, nie, chłopaka skrzywdzonego przez świat bardziej, niż życzyłby tego najgorszemu wrogowi, to jednak chciał myśleć, że w głębi duszy już wówczas czuł, że są ze sobą związani. 

Wtem dobiegł go krzyk, a kiedy odwrócił głowę, spostrzegł, że Sawamura celuje w ich stronę z broni. 

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło od chwili, w której zrozumiał, że ten nigdy nie miał zamiaru zaryzykować; najwyraźniej był gorszy od nich wszystkich, nawet nie próbując zaufać innemu człowiekowi. 

― Nie! ― krzyk Hasebe zmieszał się z jego własnym, gdy sam cofnął się o krok, wchodząc w tor lotu pocisku. Odkąd znalazł się w miejscu, do którego sam otworzył sobie drzwi, nie miał zamiaru niczego tracić. Dlatego też tylko skrzywił się, gdy kula trafiła go w prawe ramię. Następne wydarzenia potoczyły się szybciej, niż w obecnym stanie mógłby to zaakceptować; kobieta rzuciła się w stronę strzelającego, a w tym samym czasie Ryuzaki złapał go za koszulkę, szukając dłonią zranionego miejsca. Aoi jednak tylko się zaśmiał, odchylając głowę, otępiony bólem. To było coś, na co czekał od dawna, szansa, która nie zdarza się dwa razy. 

― Nie uleczaj mnie ― mimo bólu, potrafił skupić wzrok na chłopaku. ― Obiecaj mi tylko, że nie będziesz używał swoich mocy. W przeciwnym razie ― skrzywił się na wskutek skurczu, który przebiegł jego ramię ― to wszystko nie będzie miało sensu. 

― Przestań! ― syknął, a jego oczy w końcu zaczęły pokazywać tlące się w nim uczucia. Mimo protestu, przyłożył na nowo dłoń do ramienia Aoiego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, kiedy ciepło ogarnęło jego dłoń, gdy nagle poczuł ból w dolnej części brzucha. Stęknął, cofając się o krok i spostrzegł powoli barwiącą się na czerwono koszulkę. Uniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć wymierzoną w siebie lufę, nim kolejny pocisk zranił jego bok. Poczuł dziwny spokój, kiedy dotarło do niego, że najwyraźniej to będzie koniec. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wyłącznie jego. 

Cofnął się, dotykając biodrami barierki, mimo ogromnego bólu, wciąż nie spuszczając z Aoiego wzroku. Był świadomy Nagisy skuwającej Sawamurę i rozgorączkowanych dłoni na swoim ciele. Pokręcił tylko głową, kiedy Aoi zbliżał jego własną dłoń do jego ran, zamiast tego, powracając do przerwanej czynności. Skoro wszystko miało skończyć się właśnie tutaj, chciał, może i bez słów, które wydawały się być zbyt zawodne, wyrazić wszystko to, czego nie potrafił dotychczas. 

Jego dłoń drżała, kiedy na nowo przyłożył ją do ramienia Aoiego, dreszcz, który przeszedł jego ciało w momencie, gdy przejmował jego ból, zdawał się silniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dla niego jednak w tej chwili bardziej niż ból, który zaatakował jego umysł, liczył się spokój widoczny na twarzy drugiego chłopaka. W momencie, w którym zabierał dłoń, coś pojawiło się w jego wzroku, coś, co podpowiadało mu, że obaj wiedzą, co ma się zaraz wydarzyć. Chciał jednak, naprawdę liczył na to, że Aoi znalazłby siłę, by zrobić to za niego. 

― Proszę, zabierz ten ból...senpai. 

― Nie nazywaj mnie tak. 

W oddali słyszał krzyki i sygnał zbliżającej się pomocy. Nie miał jednak zamiaru powierzać życia w ich ręce, nikomu, poza jedną osobą. Poza Ryosuke, bez którego sam nie mógłby istnieć. To oni tworzyli Boskie Ręce, jak chciano ich nazywać, nie zważając na ból, jaki ogarniał ich od świtu aż po zmierzch. Na samotność, która zdawała się ich jedynym sprzymierzeńcem, kiedy próbowano mówić im, kto zasługuje, by żyć. 

Już myślał, że się pomylił, że tylko on był taki silny. Wówczas jednak dłonie Aoiego odnalazły jego, przykładając je razem do jego serca. Ryuzakiego ogarnął spokój i nie musiał patrzeć na swoją dłoń, by wiedzieć, iż ta właśnie odbierała jego ból. Jeśli jednak chodziło o tę drugą, chłodną rękę, to teraz rozumiał, iż śmierć wcale nie była natychmiastowa. Chłód powoli go ogarniał, ale on wciąż nie ustępował, starając się spojrzeniem przekazać wszystko to, czego nie zdążył do tej pory. 

― Przepraszam, Shinji ― wyszeptał Aoi, gdy w oddali rozbrzmiały zbliżające się do nich kroki. ― Tak bardzo cię przepraszam ― powtórzył, po czym cały jego świat otoczyła ciężka, nieprzenikniona ciemność. 

*

Kiedy się ocknął, przeszło mu przez myśl pytanie, czy unosi się w niebycie, gdzie spędzi czas do końca świata, jeżeli ten w ogóle nastąpi. Przez chwilę spróbował sobie wyobrazić czas, jaki miałby minąć dla niego w więzieniu czarnej pustki, ale wówczas dotarł do niego jakiś dziwny dźwięk, który sprowokował go do otwarcia oczu. 

― Nareszcie się obudziłeś. ― Usłyszał obok siebie głos, jednak nie odważył się obrócić głowy, by sprawdzić, czy naprawdę ma przy sobie Aoiego. Ponownie opuścił powieki, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co właściwie się wydarzyło. I kiedy wspomnienie bólu i jednoczesnej ulgi zalały jego umysł, momentalnie podniósł głowę, poszukując wzrokiem swojego towarzysza. 

Wówczas też odkrył, że nie znajduje się w szpitalu, o czym powinien był mu już wcześniej powiedzieć brak specyficznego zapachu, ale w nieznanym sobie mieszkaniu, które zresztą, sądząc po uważnie obserwującym go Aoim, należało właśnie do niego. 

― Żyję ― powiedział cicho, pocierając dłonią twarz. Nie wiedzieć czemu czuł przeszywający ból głowy, dlatego też zbliżył dłoń do skroni, chcąc jak najszybciej się go pozbyć. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Uniósł ponownie wzrok na chłopaka, przekrzywiając głowę. 

― Nie masz jej, prawda? ― zapytał ten, podnosząc się z taboretu, który zajmował. Zwrócił się w kierunku okna, za którym było widać tylko betonowe budynki. ― Wiem, że nie tego chciałeś, ale nie będę ukrywał, że do ostatniej chwili, miałem nadzieję, że _zniszczę Ręce Boga_. ― Odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem, jakiego ten u niego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Jednak znaczenie słów docierało do niego zbyt powoli, by w porę na nie zareagował. Aoi kontynuował: ― Zrozumiem, jeśli mnie za to znienawidzisz i zechcesz odejść, ale nie kłamałem, wtedy, gdy mówiłem, że rozumiem twoją samotność. I nawet gdyby w tej sytuacji, miało już jej więcej nie być, mimo wszystko chciałbym… Ja… ― Zawahał się, nagle tracąc całą pewność siebie jak i wiarę w słowa, której nabrał przez ostatni dzień, kiedy to Ryuzaki pozostawał nieprzytomny. Wiedział, że nie miał prawa o nic go prosić i mimo, iż wciąż dziwnie mu było myśleć, że rzeczywiście są braćmi, to jednak czuł do niego dziwne przyciąganie. Nawet, jeśli ten nie miał już dłużej móc posługiwać się Dłońmi Boga. Mimo wszystko, im więcej myślał o Ryuzakim, tym bardziej chciał pokazać mu życie, jakim ten go nie znał. A im dłużej rozważał wszystko, co ich spotkało, tym bardziej był pewien, że jest wiele piękna, którego mógłby go nauczyć. 

Ryuzaki jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć, powoli zwlókł się z futonu, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na ziemi, jakby miał zrobić swój pierwszy krok w życiu. Kiedy jego palce dotknęły chłodnego parkietu, Aoi napiął mięśnie w gotowości, by ruszyć w jego kierunku, gdyby coś było nie tak. Chociaż sam nie potrafił stwierdzić, czym ów coś miałoby być. 

Chłopak powoli się do niego zbliżył, po czym złapał go za rękę, zbliżając do swojej twarzy. Aoi czuł się dziwnie ze świadomością, iż tak wiele lat żył, unikając kontaktu z kimkolwiek, byle tylko nie narazić się na nieprzewidziane pragnienie serca, jak tamtej nocy, gdy zabił jednego z chłopaków nastających na życie Hasebe. 

― Myślisz, że teraz będziemy wolni? ― zapytał Ryuzaki, pocierając palcem grzbiet jego dłoni. Aoi opuścił na nie wzrok, dziwiąc się, jak drobna wydawała się jego dłoń w silnym uścisku. ― Nawet, jeśli nie będziemy w stanie się obronić, czy uleczyć zadanych nam ran? 

Pokiwał powoli głową, wiedząc o co ten pyta. _Czy będę potrafił żyć?_

― Jeśli nie masz gdzie się zatrzymać, możesz tu zostać ― powiedział w zamian, wiedząc, że Ryuzaki zrozumie. 

* 

Obserwowanie powoli unoszącej się i opadającej klatki piersiowej stało się jego nowym zajęciem na długie, niemal pozbawione snu noce. Wciąż nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do dziwnej pustki, którą w sobie czuł, od pamiętnego wydarzenia na zaporze, gdy zniszczył drzemiące w nich moce. Biorąc pod uwagę naturę swojej, nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu czuł się tak dziwnie, był jednak przekonany, iż to uczucie słabło, ilekroć przebywał blisko Ryuzakiego. Przekręcił się w swoim futonie, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by odgonić w końcu od siebie jakiekolwiek myśli i pogrążyć się w niespokojnym śnie, mimo wszystko jednak świadomość obecności drugiego bijącego serca, sukcesywnie przypominała mu, jak to było czuć te uderzenia pod własnymi palcami. 

Zacisnął powieki, mocniej opatulając się miękkim kocem i spróbował wyobrazić sobie, co czuł Ryuzaki, gdy dłoń, przy pomocy której mógł odebrać mu życie, spoczywała tuż nad jego sercem. Przesunął rękę, wsuwając ją pod swoja koszulkę, by lepiej poczuć drżenie kolejnych uderzeń. Gdzieś za nim rozległ się szelest i zamarł, kiedy w ciemnościach rozległo się szuranie, a potem ciepłe ciało pojawiło się tuż obok niego. Ręce Ryuzakiego objęły go w ciemnościach, a rozgorączkowany głos wyszeptał do ucha:

― Myślałem, że cię zniszczą. 

Po chwili już spał. 

Aoi przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy być może to był tylko jeden z miewanych przez drugiego chłopaka koszmarów i to on wygonił go z jego własnego futonu. Uwięziony w niewygodnej pozycji, ostrożnie wysunął dłoń, szturchając przy tym niechcący Ryuzakiego, na co ten przesunął rękę w opuszczone chwilę wcześniej miejsce. Zdawał się spać, jego oddech był powolny jak zawsze, ale mimo wszystko, być może kierowany tylko fałszywym przeczuciem, Aoi miał wrażeni, że to nie było wszystko, że kryło się za tym coś więcej, coś, czego żaden z nich nie powiedziałby głośno. Poddając się dziwnemu uczuciu, które go ogarnęło, nakrył jego dłoń swoją. 

I, chociaż żaden z nich nic nie powiedział, pod osłoną nocy padła obietnica, której żaden z nich nie zamierzał złamać. 

*

Kiedy otworzył oczy, Ryuzakiego nie było w pomieszczeniu. Przez chwilę leżał w jednej pozycji, próbując ustalić, czy to, co, jak mu się wydawało, miało miejsce w nocy, naprawdę się wydarzyło, czy było tylko wywołanym wołaniem jego samotności snem. Kiedy jednak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, dostrzegł zagięcia na kocu, które zrobiło drugie ciało, a gdy położył na nim dłoń, odkrył, że wciąż miejsce było ciepłe. 

Czym prędzej zerwał się na równe nogi i wypadł z pokoju, zatrzymując się dosłownie krok dalej na widok siedzącego przy stole chłopaka, który zdawał się nie być świadom jego obecności, pocierając między palcami talizman. 

― Dobrze spałeś? ― Padło pytanie, po którym Aoi wszedł do kuchni, uznając, że nie ma sensu próbować udawać, że to nie on. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, miał wrażenie, że słyszy echo innego życia, zupełnie, jakby to już kiedyś się zdarzyło, a oni tylko odgrywali napisane wcześniej sceny. 

― Zaskakująco ― odparł zdawkowanie, starając się udawać, iż delikatny uśmiech pojawiający się na ustach Ryuzakiego jest jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni. ― Jesteś głodny? ― zapytał, kiedy zaległa między nimi cisza zaczęła mu ciążyć. ― Tak czy inaczej, muszę coś zjeść, zrobię więcej ― dodał, otwierając lodówkę. ― Co lubisz jeść? ― Otworzył lodówkę. 

― Nie wiem. 

*

Sytuacja, w której obaj przebywali na niewielkiej powierzchni powinna zacząć przeszkadzać mu już cztery dni temu. Zwłaszcza, że nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, czas spędzając na oglądaniu telewizji czy czytaniu. Ryuazki co jakiś czas jeszcze wychodził z mieszkania, każdorazowo proponując mu zrobić to samo; nie miał jednak odwagi ryzykować zderzenia ze światem, który tak gorączkowo ich niszczył. 

Spojrzał w lustro, zastanawiając się, ile było w nim z chłopaka, który każdego dnia bał się, iż w końcu jego sekret zostanie odkryty. Czy przez ten czas, odkąd pomógł Ryuzakiemu w ucieczce, coś się zmieniło? Czy kiedykolwiek dopuścił do siebie myśl, że tak jak on, mógł przynosić ukojenie, a nie niszczyć życia? 

Nie. 

Czego był pewien, to tego, iż nikt nie miał prawa odbierać życia, które wciąż trwało. 

Dotknął tafli lustra, patrząc prosto w odbicie swoich oczu i postąpił krok do przodu, przykładając czoło do zimnego szkła. Starał się nie odrywać wzroku, nawet kiedy rozmył się mu on przed oczami, a jego rysy zamieniły w coś obcego. 

Jednocześnie jednak nie chciał zaakceptować tego, co Ryuzaki próbował mu powiedzieć, pokazać. 

_Czasami ludzie nie chcą być uratowani, wówczas moja moc okazałaby się bardziej niszczycielska, niż twoja będzie kiedykolwiek._

Nie rozumiał, jak przywrócenie do życia umierającego, czy uleczenie człowieka, który od lat cierpi, miałoby być zbrodnią. 

Usłyszał szczęk przekręcanego klucza i już po chwili, kiedy oderwał wzrok od własnego odbicia, dostrzegł stojącego za sobą Ryuzakiego. Ten przez moment po prostu stał na niego patrząc, jakby mógł przejrzeć jego myśli, jakby już znał odpowiedzi na jego własne pytania. 

Wówczas skierował się ku oknu i zasłonił zasłony, sprawiając, iż pokój pogrążył się w przyjemnym półmroku. Na zewnątrz i tak już ciemniało. 

Chwilę później poczuł za sobą jego obecność, gdy ten siadał za nim, po czym zasłonił mu oczy dłońmi. 

― O czym myślisz? ― zapytał, a Aoi musiał się mocno skupić, by nie zerwać się z podłogi. 

― Nieważne, ile o tym myślę, nie rozumiem, dlaczego twoja moc miała być równie niszczycielska co moja. Czyż nie jest prawdą, że ludzie trzymają się życia nawet wtedy, a może i zwłaszcza wówczas, gdy jest na to już za późno? ― zapytał, oddychając coraz wolniej. Chłopak za nim przesunął się, tak, że teraz jego klatka piersiowa opierała się o plecy Aoiego. 

― Czasami najbardziej niebezpieczny jest zniszczony umysł, a on jest tym, czego nie jestem w stanie uleczyć. 

Pokręcił głową. 

― Nie rozumiem. Przecież nie ma choroby, której nie byłeś w stanie wyleczyć. Przywracałeś ludzi ze śpiączki, każdy, w kim tliła się chociaż iskra życia, mógł zostać prze ciebie uzdrowiony. 

Nagle chłopak zabrał dłonie z jego oczu, przesuwając je wyżej, aż odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. Kiedy Aoi skupił wzrok na lustrze, odkrył, że obaj patrzą na ten nienaturalny obrazek, który sobą przedstawiali, mimo wszystko tworząc jedną, nierozerwalną całość. 

― Podam ci w takim razie przykład. Ma miejsce wypadek, w którym ginie dziecko, a matka zostaje ciężko ranna. Jak myślisz, czy potrafiłaby żyć jak dawniej po tym, jak uleczyłbym ją, zamiast pozwolić jej odejść? Czy ludzie, latami żyjący świadomością własnej, nieuchronnej śmierci, doceniliby odroczony wyrok, by później przechodzić to jeszcze raz? A co najważniejsze… czy gdybyś się mylił i nie byłoby mnie tutaj teraz, znowu potrafiłbyś wykrzesać z siebie uśmiech sięgający oczu? 

Aoi przez chwile milczał, jedynie patrząc w oczy odbicia Ryuzakiego. Wyciągnął dłoń do przodu, gładząc jego policzek, nie mając odwagi na nic więcej. A wówczas, niczym jego lustrzane odbicie, chłopak zrobił to samo, swoimi zimnymi dłońmi odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie. 

*

Kiedy tym razem to on wszedł później do pokoju, Ryuzaki zdawał się już spać, ponownie w swoim futonie. Przez chwile wahał się, nie będąc pewnym, czy chłopak zgodziłby się ofiarować mu kolejną spokojną noc. Ostatecznie jednak, na wspomnienie jego dotyku, zdecydowanie zbyt intymnego, by mógł zostać po prostu zignorowanym, skierował się na swoje własne posłanie. 

I zapewne ułożyłby się w nim, próbując walczyć z nienadchodzącym snem, gdyby nagle nie poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Zamarł, patrząc na poruszającą się w ciemności sylwetkę. 

― Chodź tu ― zdecydował w końcu Ryuzaki, przesuwając się nieco, by zrobić mu miejsce. Aoi bez słowa protestu zwrócił się w jego stronę, szybko wślizgując się pod przykrycie. Kiedy silne ramiona go objęły, a nos potarł jego szyję, wdychając zapach, nie potrafił myśleć o tym, by to było czymś złym. Nie w przypadku dwóch tak obcych sobie ludzi, których serca biły w jednym rytmie. 

Sam przekręcił się na drugi bok, tak, że teraz obaj leżeli twarzami do siebie na zbyt dużej poduszce jak na jedną głowę. Uniósł powoli dłoń, dając Ryuzakiemu czas na ucieczkę, gdyby poczuł się zagrożonym, po czym dotknął jego policzka. Ten, w przeciwieństwie do chłodnego szkła, był ciepły i miękki. 

Wzrok Ryuzakiego zdawał się przenikać go aż do głębi duszy, nim w końcu zamknął oczy, wzmacniając uścisk wokół drobniejszego ciała w swoich objęciach. Pod osłoną nocy czuł, że jego uczucia mogłyby istnieć. 

― Śpij, Ryosuke. 

*

Po kilku kolejnych nocach Aoi przestał się wahać i peszyć pod jego nieustępliwym dotykiem. Na świecie takim jak ten, który próbował zniszczyć ich dla własnej wygody, nie oferując nic ponad samotność i nienawiść większą niż tą, którą czuli do samych siebie, nikt jednak nie miał prawa zakazywać mu sięgnięcia po ofiarowany mu dar. 

Dorastał, nienawidząc Ryukoku za zabicie mu brata. Teraz jednak, mierząc się z nową rzeczywistością, trzymając w ramionach kogoś, kto narodził się z tej niesprawiedliwej ofiary, nie potrafił dłużej czuć wściekłości. W przeciwnym razie, nigdy nie miałby go w taki sposób, tracąc coś dużo ważniejszego niż niegdyś wolność. 

Wcisnął nos w zgięcie jego szyi, powoli zapadając w sen, otoczony ciepłem, którego nie dostał przez te wszystkie lata. 

*

Zaśmiał się, przygwożdżając Aoiego do podłogi. Siedział mu na biodrach, trzymając za nadgarstki, by ten nie miał możliwości zmiany ich pozycji. Parsknął, kiedy ten szarpał się bezradnie w jego uścisku, przypominając mu czas, kiedy miotał się w zarzucanych na niego sidłach przez tych wszystkich, którzy chcieli ich wykorzystać. Ostatecznie i tak to oni byli górą, a świat znowu wrócił na swoje miejsce, powoli zapominając o szansie, z której wielu chciało skorzystać. 

― Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że byle nauczyciel nie jest w stanie ze mną wygrać? ― zapytał, unosząc brwi. Aoi wymamrotał coś pod nosem, wzdychając w końcu. 

― W takim razie nawet nie będę próbował ― mruknął, czekając aż zadowolony Ryuzaki w końcu go puści ― Shinji ― zakończył, patrząc na niego wyzywająco. 

Ryuzaki przewrócił oczami, udając, że nie czuje gorąca wspinającego się po jego klatce piersiowej, ilekroć Aoi wymawiał jego imię. Zamiast tego musnął jego wargi swoimi ustami, czując przyjemne drżenie, rozlewające się po jego ciele. Zwolnił uścisk na nadgarstkach chłopaka, pozwalając mu objąć się za szyję, by pogłębić pocałunek przy akompaniamencie ich bijących serc. 

Nagisa nie miała racji; jeśli chodziło o Ryosuke, potrafił czuć.


End file.
